


Wish You Never Met Me

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Loki broke his promises one too many times, and realizes he might have finally lost the one person who had always been at his side.Based on the song "Wish You Never Met Me" by Papa Roach.





	Wish You Never Met Me

“I can’t do this anymore Loki,” Y/N states, trying hard to hold back the tears threatening to leak out. “I can’t, and I  _won’t_.”

“What are you talking about Y/N? We can work this out love, we always do,” Loki responds, feeling the color start to drain from his face at her words.

“No, not this time Loki,” she hisses. “You can’t just come back again and pretend nothing happened. You can’t come back and act like you didn’t break every promise you made to me. You can’t just expect me to come running back to you every time you pull a stunt like this.”

“I- Y/N, I’m sorry, I truly am, I fully intended on keeping my promise. I just-“ he tries to explain as he takes a step toward her.

She quickly backs away from him as he advances and interrupts him, “You  _just_ faked your own death, again at that. Then you proceeded to come right back home where we all mourned you, under the guise of Odin for a year Loki. A year. The people mourned you. Thor mourned you.  _I_  fucking mourned you for a god damn year as you played king right beside me. And if Thor hadn’t shown up, how long would that have continued darling? Another year? A century? A millennium? Where is the fucking line?”

“Of course not, I would never, I planned on telling you, but I couldn’t,” Loki tries to form a coherent thought as tears begin to drip down her enraged face.

“Of course you couldn’t,” she snaps at him. “Because it’s always about you Loki.”

“You don’t understand what I’ve been through!” He snaps back at her.

“I fucking  _tried_ , I tried to be at your side. I tried to be there for you. I forgave you for faking one death, and I even forgave you for trying to take over an entire planet. Who was it that came to your cell every day just to talk? Who came every night to wish you a good night? I don’t care what you are Loki, Asgardian, Frost Giant, Midgardian. I loved you for who you are. But you never could see that could you?” She hastily wipes the tears away in anger and turns her back to the man.

“I know you do,” he replies softly. “You… you’ve always loved me. And I’ve not been the man you deserve. But I can prove to you this time I can be. This can’t be it.”

“No,” she responds immediately. “We’re over.”

Her answer feels like a knife in his gut as realization washes over him, “Y/N… no…” He reaches to grab her shoulder.

She shrugs him off quickly, and runs as she feels more tears begin to fall, not looking back at the man behind her.

He stands staring at her disappearing form, and looking at his hand still hovering in the air. He fights the urge to chase her down, and make her change her mind.  _“She has to change her mind, she has to,”_  he whispers to himself, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.  _“This can’t be it.”_

-

“Y/N!” Loki yells, running to catch up to her hurrying through the palace grounds a few days later.

“Leave me alone,” she growls at him, continuing on her patrol. “I don’t wish to speak with you,  _Prince_.”

“Love, please,” he pleads, reaching for the plating on her armor. “What have we done to us? We don’t have to be this way darling.”

She once again shakes off his grip, and spins to glare at him, “We? What have WE done,  _darling_? If you thought you came here today to sweep me back off my feet by offering to share blame for something you’ve done, you can go to Hel Loki. I wish I never fucking met you.” She stomps off leaving him slack-jawed in the courtyard, unable to process what just happened.

-

“Fucking stupid!” Loki yells as he punches through the palace wall. “You fucking idiot! You did this! You had the love of your life, and you just had to push her away to. Just had to.”

He takes another swig of the mead in the bottle in his other hand as he once again slams his other fist into the stone wall.

The loud crunch, followed by dull pain running up his arm causes him to swear and sink to his knees in frustration.

_“Wishes she never met me huh?”_  He hiccups and stares at the hole in the wall. Earlier this morning he’d hope to talk to her once again, but found her instead talking with Fandral. A smile played on her lips as he grinned down at her, leaning in far too close.

_“Aren’t you just the charmer Fandral?”_  He mocks, repeating what he heard her say. “You think you can just talk my heart and walk away, and I’ll just fade to be a bad memory in your past. Like Fandral could pull the sounds I did from your lips, like he could recite your favorite poetry and stroke your hair in the moonlight. Like he could… like he could love you the amount I do.”

He sits in silence awhile longer, looking up at the glowing sky, slightly blurred from the alcohol in his system.

“Loki?” Y/N questions as she steps into the secluded part of the courtyard.

He turns his head toward her, trying to focus on her form, “Hmmmm?”

“Loki what are you doing? What happened?” She asks, quickly kneeling down to grab and inspect his hand.

“Punched the wall,” he replies gruffly.

“You… why in Odin’s name would you punch a stone wall you idiot?”

He shrugs gently as he stares at her, “Had it coming.

“The wall… had it coming?” She questions as she pushes the bits of stone from his wound and begins to heal it. “This is going to tingle, you know how it goes.”

“No,” he sighs. “I did.”

“You had it coming, so you punched a wall?” She asks with a raised eyebrow, turning her gaze up from his wound for a moment.

Loki stares down at his hand now wrapped in a soft green glow, the tingle running up his arm. “It’s my fault,” he softly.

She glances up at him, “Well yes, you punched the wall…”

“No, everything is my fault,” he states. “I did this to us. I promised you I would change, and despite everything I did you forgave me. And I went and shattered that trust. I ruined the only good thing I still had in my life by being selfish. Now I realize this, and you wish you’d never met me and want me to exit stage left as you _swoon_ over Fandral.”

“Fandral?” She questions immediately.

“I saw him flirting with you, you seemed to reciprocate,” he replies.

She sighs heavily as she finishes up healing his hand, and looks into his eyes, “There’s nothing between me and Fandral. How could there be when my heart belongs to the drunk man punching walls in the courtyard?”

There’s a spark of hope in his eyes for a moment, before it diminishes, “And you wish it didn’t.”

“I… I was hurt, I am hurt Loki,” she says, “But I don’t wish I never met you.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.  _“One half of me is yours, the other half yours. Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, And so all yours.”_

She smiles fondly at him, and reaches to stroke his cheek, “Still remember the old Midgardian plays we read all those nights?”

“How could I not remember the best nights of my life,” he answers leaning closer to her. “Y/N, my love, could you give me another chance to be the man by your side? And properly cherish the blessing I’ve been given.”

She’s silent for a few moments before pressing her forehead to his,  _“The course of true love never did run smooth.”_  A small smile on her face.

He smiles back, gently pressing his lips to hers, as if she’s made of glass and too much would break this moment. Catching their breath, he whispers back, “ _My favorite_.”

“I know,” she laughs softly, her hands holding his gently. “I love you darling, and you have no idea how long I’ve wished to have this moment one last time. Life in a world where you don’t exist… is unbearable.”

“I’m never leaving your side again love,” he promises, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
